From Smashers to Brawlers
by Cyberbeta
Summary: The sequel to For The Brawl.  This is my take on the Updates for Super Smash Bros Brawl.  How will the Smashers react as Older Smashers become Brawlers and the new guys come in?  Not everyone will be moving on.
1. Ch 1: Upgrades

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Super Smash Bros. games. With their delaying the game until Feb. 10 it just gives us human Smashers more time to prepare and daydream how badly we are going to whoop each other. If I did own Smash Bros, I would at least have a sample of the game downloadable for people to play.

Cyberbeta presents:

A Super Smash Bros. Fan fiction

**From Smashers to Brawlers**

'_You have been chosen as one of the first five Smashers currently in the mansion to join the next Smash Bros. Tournament, which will be known as Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Do not speak of this with any of your fellow Smashers as it is not fully known as to whom all will be returning to the tournament. Report to the Arena tomorrow morning for your final battle as a Melee Smasher. All will be made clear after the battle._'

_Master Hand_

P.S. _Keep this letter hidden until after tomorrow morning or destroy it if you are unable to._

Kirby took one last look at the letter before putting it back in its envelope. He then opened his mouth and swallowed the letter into his stomach/storage space and continued toward the kitchen. He as curious as to who the other four Smashers were, but he knew that tomorrow morning he would find out.

**Chapter 1: Upgrades**

The next morning all the Smashers were in the main cafeteria eating breakfast and going over last minute strategies in their heads. It was supposed to be a day full of standard one on one matches with the odd team battle or four smasher free-for-all. There was one problem though: there was only one match was officially scheduled for today and no one knew who was in it. Well, almost no one.

'_With there being five of us chosen as Brawlers, you would think someone would have let it slip,_' thought Link as he looked around the cafeteria. '_Instead we have kept our mouths shut and are scoping our possible competition with the drawback of not knowing who we are facing._'

He glanced around the room, taking note of who was doing what, checking for any hint of who his opponents were. '_Mario and Luigi are whispering to each other, possibly going over team maneuvers. Neither of them is giving off anything that would hint at one or both of them being my opponent. If I had to guess as to who might be my opponents though, Mario would be at the top of the list.'_

A gulping sound drew his attention next. Looking over he saw Kirby, Yoshi and Donkey Kong in an impromptu eating contest. '_Those three were surprises when I first arrived here, DK especially._' Link had been paired off against Mario, Fox and DK in his first match on Hyrule Castle. He had not paid enough attention to the ape and paid for it with a wind-up fist costing him his first life. When he had gone to pay the ape back, he was promptly grabbed, slapped and thrown into a random tornado costing him another life. After that, he no longer thought of DK as a simple animal. It also kept him from underestimating Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, and later, Jigglypuff when he faced off against them. Said Puffball was currently using its rest ability to catch a few more zzz's in a corner of the room. '_I do NOT want to be the one to wake up the puffball,_' he thought. '_It's vicious when not in the Arena and woken up!_'

"Hey Link, any idea who's fighting?" Link was startled out of his musings by the question. Looking up he found Roy sitting next to him. Link shook his head at the red headed swordsman, indicating he did not know the identity of the battlers while secretly knowing who one of them was.

"Hmph, didn't think so." He then leaned in close to Link. "However I think I know who one of them is." Link was shocked. Roy had learned who one of the fighters was. The upside was he could learn who one of his opponents was. The downside was Roy could have figured out it was him. Only one question needed to be asked. Link leaned in close to Roy and asked it: "Who?"

Roy smirked, "I saw Samus receiving a letter from a Wire frame last night. After he slipped it into a port on his chest, he went to his ship for the rest of the night. I'm thinking he is one of the fighters and the letter said who he was taking on, so he spent the night preparing. I'm about to go confront him, want to join me?"

'_Close, but not close enough Roy, better luck next time. But thanks for the info that SHE is one of my opponents._' "I wouldn't do that, odds are good that Samus would deny being one of the fighters today and show a fake letter. Also, it could have been word of a message that could only be answered with the Ship's Communicators. Fox, Falco and Falcon have all done the same thing before.'

"Good Point." He looked up. Well, looks like we will find out who is right in a few minutes. Link followed Roy's gaze seeing a Male Wire frame and a fighting polygon that looked like Capt. Falcon enter the cafeteria and walk over to the north wall. Everyone went silent as both touched a separate section of the wall, activating hidden panels that made a section of the wall sink into the ground. Behind the wall were twenty-six opaque cylinders lined up in a row.

Master Hand's voice boomed throughout the room. "Smashers, please enter the Lift system. Those who have been chosen will be taken to the Main Arena while the rest will be taken to the VIP Viewing area to watch the battle." Discussion broke out among the Smashers. The only times they had been allowed in the VIP area was when the third and fourth place Smashers in a tournament ad been allowed in as it gave quick access to the arena for the awards ceremony.

Everyone got up and made their way to the lifts. Link saw Peach, Zelda and Pikachu enter their lifts just ahead of him. Before all three shut, he saw Pikachu slip from its normal smile into its game face. '_Pikachu's another one,_' he thought. '_Well, too late now to guess at the other two._' As soon as the door to the lift had fully closed, Link pulled his Shield off his back and steadied it on his arm. A clear plastic visor locked into place around his head at eye level. It molded to his face before becoming weightless and taking on a clear transparency. Counters appeared positioned as to not be a hindrance to his vision indicating Damage percentage and time left. As he drew his sword and the section of the lift floor he was standing on morphed into the respawn pad, he had one last thought; '_This is my last fight as a Smasher. After this, I'm a Brawler._'

Looking back later, Link would realize he had no idea how ironic those thoughts would end up being.

ssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbb

The doors to the lifts opened revealing the VIP suite. Comfortable seats were positioned around the chamber, many looking out on the Main Arena where the battle was about to take place. Pichu was the first out of its lift and had quickly ran to the window. It turned around to call over its friends and froze.

"Pi Pi Pichu Chu Pi?"

"Mewtwo, translate please," responded Zelda.

"_Pichu was asking where Pikachu is. It seems that those not here are the ones we are to watch fighting._"

Everyone quickly took note of who had and had not emerged from a lift. Mario, Pikachu, Kirby, Link and Samus were the only ones not in the suite, aside from Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand. Roy started laughing as he realized Link was missing.

"That crazy Hylan. He lied to my face. I told him who one of his opponents was and he lied to my face!" Seeing the questioning looks on the faces of several of the Smashers, Roy quickly explained his conversation with Link a few minutes prior.

"Huh, I saw-a a Wire frame leaving-a Mario's room last night. When I-a asked him, he said-a that it was just-a note from-a E. Gadd about-a the F.L.U.D.D." said Luigi.

"Well," stared Fox, "they are down there now. Lets see what Master hand has in mind. It's not often that five of us get to go at it in a match."

"Unless you're in a four way match with the freaking Ice Climbers," muttered Falco. Nana and Popo heard him and promptly smacked him with their mallets.

While Dr. Mario gave Falco some aspirin, the rest of the Smashers took seats where they could watch the fight. Meanwhile up in the control room, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were going over the final parts of the changes and spells needed for after the match.

"You sure you calibrated that right bro? Last time you said you had and the sky would jam at nightfall."

"I'm sure Crazy. You just make sure that the Final Smash Technique will be absorbed into their skills when the enhancement spell is cast."

"Yeah, yeah," Crazy hovered over the panel that controlled where the Smashers would battle. "So, where are we sending them for their final Smash Match?"

"Master Hand's voice took on an amused tone. "Where else for a final match but Final Destination?"

"Good choice. Time Limit?"

"One minute," He replied. "That will give us just enough time to activate everything, and Samus should have fully charged her Zero beam by then."

"He he he he, I'm glad I set the cameras in the VIP Suite to record, I really want to see the look on Roy and Gannondorf's faces when they learn about Samus," cackled Crazy hand.

ssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbb

Peach looked at the arena and fight settings and was the first to voice what everyone was thinking, "Why is the fight so short? And where is Samus?"

"Shaddap and watch the fight," yelled Bowser. "We'll probably find out in a moment so quit yer yappin."

Before Peach could respond everyone heard the countdown begin. As soon as the word GO was yelled, everyone started cheering for one of the Smashers.

ssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbb

"Well, looks-a like we're the first-a Brawlers," Said Mario as the Smashers appeared above the Final Destination battle zone.

"I had a feeling you would be one Mario," Link replied. Pikachu gave it away right before his lift closed. Kirby I didn't expect and Samus…wait a minute, where's Samus?"

"Poyo?"

"Roy said he saw Samus receive a letter as well, so she should be here. Where is she?"

"Worry about-a that later," said Mario as the countdown reached five seconds. "It's-a time for one last Melee."

As soon as the announcer had yelled "GO," Kirby Immediately leaped into the air launching a Cutter attack while Pikachu went flying at link with a Headbutt attack from behind. Link sidestepped the headbutt and immediately nocked an arrow to fire at the flying rodent. Mario meanwhile whipped out his cape to rebound the cutter back at Kirby. He ran behind it catching Kirby with a baseball slide while he was stunned from his own attack. Mario went for his Super Jump Uppercut, but Kirby ducked and caught Mario with a flip kick while he was coming down. Kirby then inhaled Mario, but instead of swallowing and copying Mario's fireballs, he turned and spat Mario at Link.

Link launched a light arrow at Pikachu catching the little electric rodent in the tail. Link started to reach for a bomb but instead was hit hard in the back by Mario. On reflex, Link went into his Spinning Blade Strike while Mario went into the Mario Tornado as he stopped being a flying projectile. The spinning attacks canceled each other out, Mario's fist deflecting Link's sword with each rotation.

Pikachu jumped over Mario and Link letting loose a Thunder attack in the process, catching both of them off guard. It then went into a quick attack hoping to catch Kirby unaware as well. No such luck though as Kirby slammed Pikachu in the head with his hammer knocking Pikachu back into a stunned and shocked Link and Mario. A popping sound was heard as a Pokeball appeared in front of Kirby. He quickly picked it up and jumped into the air. When he was right over the other three Smashers he threw the Pokeball straight down and quickly followed it by shifting into Rock Kirby.

The Pokeball hit the ground opening to reveal an Electrode. Before anyone could react, Kirby came slamming down stunning everyone, and making the mistake of reverting to normal long enough for the Electrode to Explode.

ssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbb

"Now Crazy," yelled Master Hand, finishing the spell as the Electrode unleashed its explosion.

ssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbb

In the VIP suite everyone gasped as all four Smashers in the arena were sent flying from the suicidal Pokemon attack. However before anyone could react the announcer yelled "TIME" calling for the end of the match.

"Damn it" snarled Gannondorf. "I wanted to see those heroes get blasted off the field."

"Bip beep beep bip beep," said Game and Watch.

"I am not jealous of him, I'm jealous that I'm not the one sending him flying!"

Mr. Game and Watch just rang his bell at Gannondorf as if to say 'yeah right'.

Luigi then noticed something. "Wait-a minute, if the match is-a over, why are they still-a flying? And where-a has Final Destination a-gone?"

Everyone quickly turned and saw that Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu were still flying trough the air instead of having been frozen and safely lowered to the ground like what normally happened after a match. Final Destination had vanished as well, leaving a black area where nothing could be seen except for the four flying Smashers. Said Smashers flipped in the air and rushed each other, running on an unseen surface. They paused when they all reached the center.

"What are they doing," asked Marth. "It's like they are expecting something." As soon as the words left his mouth, a ring of light appeared around the feet of the four in the arena and slowly rose up their bodies. Zelda gasped as she felt the magic of the spell that Master Hand and Crazy Hand had just finished casting.

"Some sort of spell, I can't tell what but I can say it is powerful." A couple of the Smashers glanced at Zelda but quickly looked back to see what was happening to their friends and rivals.

The changes differed from one Smasher to another. Mario's clothes seemed to become more durable and looked a little worn from so many battles. Link's Tunic and leggings became darker, The Hylan Shield's detailing became more pronounced and Link himself seemed to become more mystical, if that could seem possible. Pikachu's fur became sleeker and it also seemed to lose a little weight. Kirby…had no visible changes and you could see the questioning look on his face.

Young Link was the first to notice the other change occurring. "That's not all that is happening, look at Battlefield." While the changes had been occurring on the Smashers, Battlefield had appeared around them. It changed from a space platform floating in warp space to an courtyard from an ancient temple floating above a crater. Anti-grav equipment could be seen peeking out from the stonework, keeping Battlefield aloft.

Out of nowhere the an orchestra started playing. As if that had been a hidden signal, the four Smashers, now Brawlers, rushed each other as if their fight had never stopped in the first place.

The Smashers reactions varied from person to person. Nana, Popo, Mr. Game and Watch, Pichu, Jigglypuff, DK, Young Link and Yoshi were openly cheering as the changes occurred and the battle resumed. Fox, Falco, Dr. Mario, Marth and Roy were taking note of the increases in speed and power that had occurred to their friends. Bowser and Gannondorf were sneering at the Brawlers while planning on getting that power for themselves. Mewtwo, Zelda, Peach, Ness, Captain Falcon and Luigi were planning questions for Master Hand as soon as they had made sure their friends were safe.

Ness was the one who noticed first. "Look," he exclaimed, "the arena is changing into other forms." Battlefield had shifted into some sort of castle at this point for about ten seconds before shifting back. Ten seconds later it shifted to the inside of a castle for a short time before shifting back into Battlefield. He approached the window to get a better look. "What is going….GAHH!"

Ness leapt back as a giant puppy suddenly appeared pawing at the screen as if trying to get the attention of the Smashers. The puppy eventually went below the screen and vanished, but not before Ness was teased about being scared.

"Aww, is widdle Nessie afwaid of da widdle puppy?"

"Oh be quiet Roy, you would have jumped too."

Before Roy could continue with his teasing there was a pinging sound. Everyone looked to see a rainbow colored orb with the symbol of the Smash Tournament on it. They saw Mario reach it first, punching it and making it vanish. He was instantly surrounded by a golden Aura and flames seemed to appear in his eyes. Mario then jumped onto the far left platform and focused the aura into his hands. Two massive fireballs appeared in is hands as he took aim across the arena.

Bowser snorted at the display. "What does that runt think he's doing? Becoming Ryu of Street Fighter?"

Mario brought his hands together while thrusting them forward launching the fireballs. They grew in size and power as they spiraled outwards, slamming into Link, Kirby and Pikachu.

"I think that answered your question," replied Falco.

Moments later another orb appeared above link as he launched a Spinning Blade Strike in mid-jump. Link landed with the aura glowing around him before launching himself forward and slamming Mario with his Shield. The moment he hit Mario, The Triforce Symbol on his left hand glowed. The same thing happened to Young Link, Zelda and Gannondorf's Symbols as well. All three gasped as they felt the power of the Triforce flow through Link and form into two Triforce symbols, one with the triangles hollow and the other with the triangles filled in, pinning Mario in place. The hollow symbol rotated with Link Slashing through the top of each symbol, striking Mario repeatedly, before thrusting forward with his sword and blasting Mario into the air.

"How did he wield the Triforce? I thought it took us willingly giving our power for something like tat to happen," Gannondorf exclaimed.

"I do not know, but it looks like its Kirby's turn," called Nana. Kirby had just grabbed a third orb that had appeared. The Dreamlander stood there for a second as a white chef's hat landed on his head and a gold cooking pot appeared next to him. Link, Marion and Pikachu were sucked into the cooking pot while Kirby pulled out a ladle and pan and banged them together. Kirby touched the pot as if to channel energy into it before clanging the pan and ladle together again, this time it launched the three Smashers out of the pot, along with a few Max tomatoes, Warp Stars and Star Rods.

"Yoshi."

"You're-a right Yoshi. Whatever that ability Kirby just used is gonna be-a interesting when the rest of-a us face 'im."

Peach then spoke up, "Does anyone know where they are now?"

The four battling Smashers seemed to have moved to some sort of hanger for their fight. Some sort of sip could be seen behind them but what it was could not be made out. All four battlers paused in their fight as the roof opened revealing a massive ship. Three quarters of the way down the ship a tower extended, on the tower stood a figure about as large as Kirby wearing a cape. The figure threw back the cape, which turned into a pair of batwings, and revealed the sword in the figure's right hand. As the ship lifted off the figure jumped off and glided down to a platform that had lifted off under the Smashers. The figure then began attacking with swift sword strikes knocking back Mario, Link and Kirby.

"Whoa, who is that?"

"I have no idea Roy, but he seems to be a new Smasher of some sort Look there," Mart pointed to where the indicators showed how much damage each Smasher had taken. Next to the Pokeball representing Pikachu another Warp Star symbol had appeared. "Whoever he is, Kirby knows him."

"_Good point. Now do you have any idea who that symbol belongs to?_" Mewtwo gestured to the Bow and Arrow symbol that had appeared next to the second Warp Star. Everyone's attention was drawn back to the arena where the platform had settled on the deck of the ship. A blue bolt of light came flying out of the sky aimed at the unknown Smasher. The warrior wrapped his cape around himself as a shield that also made him temporarily invisible. A winged human flew into sight holding a bow and drawing an arrow completely made out of light. The human fired the arrow barely missing the caped figure who dodged to the side then took to the sky, shifting his cape back into wings. The winged human separated his bow into a pair of scimitars and engaged in combat with the smaller swordsman.

Zelda chose then to speak, "His name is Pit."

As the Smashers turned to look at her, she continued "All I know about him is that he was a candidate for one of the Smash Tournaments who was turned down at the last minute. He is supposed to be the captain of the armies of a Goddess in another realm."

As the Smashers considered this new information, Dr. Mario drew their attention. "Look," he pointed to the ship "isn't that-a Samus?" Looking where he pointed everyone noticed Samus taking aim at the newcomers.

Fox and Falco took notice of the charge being built up in her Arm cannon. "What's Samus doing, That cannon's about to overload!"

They were not the only ones who noticed. Pit and the unknown fighter both noticed the glow of energy coming from Samus. Both leapt to the sky as Samus opened fire with a massive wave of energy. The blast was bright enough to momentarily blind the observing Smashers. As the light dimmed Samus could be seen through the smoke still crouched. As she stood, her armor fell off her body revealing the human underneath. Samus then jumped of the ship as it buzzed low to the ground. In the light, Samus was revealed to be a blonde haired woman in a blue bodysuit. She carried a pistol that was immediately converted into an energy whip.

"SAMUS IS A GIRL?"

Everyone turned and looked at Roy and Gannondorf. Roy was completely shocked at learning Samus was female. Gannondorf was just as surprised, but the male Gerudo hid it better. Marth decided to take pity on his fellow swordsman.

"Um, yeah, we knew that already." Roy turned to look at him.

"Then why did no one explain that to me?"

Mewtwo put it best, "_You never shut up or stuck around long enough for someone to explain it._"

Everyone laughed at the frustrated look on Roy's face. Gannondorf merely chuckled as he thought to himself, '_Another like Zelda, except she hides her face behind a suit of armor. I wonder how much of a challenge she is without it._" The sound of a engine revving drew everyone's attention back to the arena. Luigi covered his eyes. "Oh-a no," he whined, "Not-a him. Please not-a him"

"Awowowowowowowow." Yoshi sympathized with Luigi.

Popo looked curious. "Who are you talking about?" Luigi simply pointed out to where a cloud of dust was approaching where Samus and Pit were squaring off. The dust cloud was revealed to be a fat little man on a motorcycle. Said fat man lost control as the engine sputtered. Pit and Samus jumped out of the way as the man lost control and ran into a rock behind them.

Luigi sighed. "It's-a Wario."

Bowser started laughing. "Looks like he finally decided to get off his rear and join some real fun. I'm glad I'm not out there right now, and you'll see why in a moment."

The Brawlers cautiously approached where Wario lay on the ground. As they neared, he picked himself up and gave a sheepish laugh. Wario's stomach suddenly gurgled and became distended, forcing his belly button from an innie to an outtie. The Brawlers jumped back preparing for an attack. Wario just turned around as a burst of energy started to come out of his butt.

The view of the arena immediately went to long range as a dirty brown mushroom cloud appeared where the fighters were last seen. The Smashers in the VIP room immediately felt sympathy for those in the arena. The view then switched back to the battlefield arena showing Mario Kirby and Link fighting again. The only difference was a strange cardboard box sitting just behind where everyone was fighting.

Fox looked at the box in curiosity. "Hey guys," he spoke up getting everyone's attention. "Think that is a new item box of some sort?" As everyone turned to look at the box a message window opened over the main view window. Two men appeared, one in a military dress outfit and the other in some sort of combat suit and wearing a bandanna. The suit initiated the conversation.

"Snake! Sorry to bother you but I've got big news!"

"What? Not another absurd objective I hope." Falco laughed at the comment. "Him, I like." Fox hissed at his wingmate to be silent.

The suit continued not even noticing Falco's comment. "Are you familiar with Super Smash Bros.?"

"Ah… That Nintendo tournament…"

"Yes. Actually, we've received an invitation for you to join. Snake, are you up for it?"

"……"

"Where are you right now, anyways?"

The message screen vanished as the viewing window zoomed out from the cardboard box. "I'm on reconnaissance duty."

"Reconnaissance?! Of what kind?!"

"Knowing your enemy is the quickest path to victory."

Mario and Link were in front of the box at that moment. Both of them froze as the box was tossed to the side, revealing the man in the combat suit. Both looked at the unknown man, who simply said two words.

"It's Showtime!"

Before they could react, the announcer's voice blared out "Game" freezing them in place. The Smasher known as Snake turned into a wire frame and vanished as the Window on the VIP chamber opened allowing the Smashers access. Everyone rushed out to check on the changed Smashers. Before any questions could be asked, Master Hand warped into the arena.

"Give them a little time to rest, and I'll explain what I can in the main meeting room."

With that, he warped out leaving several Smashers frustrated and all of them with questions.

* * *

Well, here it is, the sequel to For the Brawl. It took me a while to figure out how to setup the reactions of some of the Smashers reactions to the events portrayed in the old E3 movie. As it is, I think I did a good job capturing their personalities. I'll be following the chain of updates as they are released on the official site to give a sort of linearity to the story, and no, there will be no OCs or anyone I want just stuck in a random. If they have something to do with the new game then they will get a mention or place in the story. 

Reviews are appreciated, Flames will be used for target practice by Fox, Falco and Samus.


	2. Ch 2: Explanations

Fox: Looks at the small fireball in his hand Very funny Dragon's Return.

Falco: Pull!

Fox tosses the fireball in the air as a blaster shot, energy ball and Light arrow all slam into it.

Pit: Looks like a draw. Samus?

Samus checks the replay on her suit cam before nodding an affirmative.

Fox: Anyways, Cyberbeta doesn't own Super Smash Brothers or any of its characters. On with the story.

**Ch2. Explanations**

Everyone stood on the remade Battlefield stage still a little stunned at the abrupt entrance and exit by Master Hand. They remained this way for a few minutes until Marth turned and started walking back to the V.I.P Lounge. Gannondorf noticed first.

"Hey, where are you going pretty boy?"

Without looking back Marth replied, "Well, he said he would explain things in the meeting room. So I'm heading to the lifts so I can get there faster."

The words were like a signal as the rest of the Smashers and Brawlers quickly followed. Roy hung back from the rest to speak with Samus.

"Sorry about calling you a guy all the time. No hard feelings?"

Samus, back in her armor once the battle ended, looked at Roy for a moment before flipping a panel open on her blaster and adjusting a setting.

"None taken," replied a soprano voice. "You would be surprised how many times bounties will drop their guard in a bar around a woman. It also kept the government from shortchanging me on payments, even after they learned the truth."

"You know I'm not going to go easy on you in matches now."

Samus adjusted another setting before closing the panel. "I wouldn't have it any other way" she replied, her voice sounding metallic and slightly male.

Roy smirked before jogging to catch up with the rest of the group.

Ssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbb

A short while later, the Smashers and Brawlers had assembled in the meeting room. A large oval table sat in the room surrounded by egg shaped chairs. A holo-projector shaped like the stealth generator used in battles sat on the table. As everyone sat in their preferred seats still discussing the earlier battle, the main door to the room opened. Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated in, the door shutting itself behind them. Master Hand floated over to the center of the table while Crazy circled behind the chairs twitching every so often.

"Thank you all for assembling so quickly. As of this morning I can officially announce the next Super Smash Bros. tournament." He floated to the side and pressed a button on the projector. "Ladies and Gentlebeings, I present to you Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

The projector lit up and began playing the fight they had all witnessed earlier. "As you can see, all Brawlers will gain an increase in all their abilities once they have been informed that they are to compete. You will also find that some of your skills and equipment has been either modified or upgraded with the power boost that comes with becoming a Brawler."

He paused the recording in the middle of Mario launching the giant fireballs. "This attack that you saw Mario, Link, Kirby and Samus use…"

"_You are referring to the energy beam attack Samus used on Pit and the unknown fighter I presume?_" Mewtwo interjected.

"Yes, her Zero Beam as well as the Mario Finale, Triforce Slash and Cook Kirby, belonging to Mario, Link and Kirby respectively, are all under the same attack classification: the Final Smash. This attack can only be accessed when one of you has activated a Smash orb." He rewound the recording to where the orb was hovering in the air. "The easy part is when the orb appears. The hard part is getting the orb. You must attack it repeatedly to burst it and absorb its power. Even then it is not guaranteed that you will be able to use it. Your fellow Brawlers, if they are quick enough, can hammer you until the power is forced out and becomes free game again."

Bowser opened his mouth but was cut off before he could ask is question. "No, I do not know what your Final Smashes will be. The power is different from person to person." Bowser settled back with a disgruntled look on his face.

Master hand unpaused the recording and let it continue playing. "As you can see, there will be new areas to battle in. The castle stage that appeared is a three section area that comes from a section of the Fire Emblem realm."

"Doesn't look like any castle from my area, and I don't recognize the country's flag flying in the main hall," Roy said as he leaned forward to look closely at the battle area.

"I do not recognize it either," added Marth. "I take this to mean that another warrior from our realm is becoming a Smasher?"

"Bro sent the invitation but he hasn't responded with a Yea or Nay yet," Crazy Hand called out from where he was hovering behind Fox for a moment. "We went ahead and made the arena anyways since it was in our orders."

A smirk appeared on Gannondorf's face. "Orders eh? Who sent 'em?"

Masher Hand darted over and smacked Crazy into the ground. "Our orders come from the Head of all the Nintendo Realms. That's all I can say. And, though I doubt it will become mainstream, the new title for those competing is Brawlers."

Mario chose this moment to speak up. "Speaking-a of newer competitors, what-a can you tell us about them?"

Master Hand kept from wiping his index finger with his thumb in relief that someone else had changed the topic. "Well, you know about Wario already, and Samus is herself despite having an extra mode. As for the other three…" he reached over and touched the projector, pausing it where Meta Knight first appeared. "This is Meta Knight. He is a powerful warrior that not much is known about. His sword skills could give Link a run for his money on his best day. His spacecraft, the Halberd, will be one of the new battle arenas as you saw earlier."

He adjusted the recording to where Snake popped out of the box. "Solid Snake, a veteran warrior who has not been in the Nintendo Realm in years. Currently he is more well known in the Sony realms and his home realm of Konami. He has many hand-to-hand fighting skills and is proficient in the use of many firearms. However for the tournaments he has been heavily restricted as to what weapons he **could** bring into the arena. Don't ask, I will not say what he has. I did the same for each of you so no one could have the advantage over the new guys by knowing their skills."

Master Hand reached for the projector but before he could adjust it, the doors to the meeting room burst open. A small yellow Labrador puppy bolted into the room and jumped onto Ness, where it proceeded to try to hide behind him. A winged figure stood in the doorway. "Sorry, he got away from me before I could take him to the others."

"That's alright Pit, good timing though, I was just about to send for you. Please come forward and introduce yourself."

Pit came into the room and revealed he was dressed the same as when he had first appeared in the middle of the fight. "As you wish," he said bowing to Master Hand.

"I am Pit, Captain of the armies of Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light. It is an honor to finally be able to test my skills with some of the greatest warriors in the Nintendo Realms."

'_Suckup_' thought Gannondorf.

'_I wonder if he is up for an archery challenge later_' Link and Young Link thought simultaneously.

'_If not, then at least a discussion about living in the sky…wait,_' Link froze as the thought crossed his mind, '_where did that thought come from?_'

While Link wrestled with his thoughts, Ness managed to get the squirming puppy to stop trying to hide behind him. "What's the story with this little guy?"

Crazy Hand hovered over and carefully scratched the puppy's head with one finger. "I'll take this one bro. This little fella is joining as well, but in a different capacity. He's going to be what is called an Assist Trophy."

He turned and resumed his pacing behind the Smashers and Brawlers. "Assist Trophies are a new type of Item I thought up. They allow us to add those who were cut from the final list of applicants and suggestions. It also lets us bring in those who would not have normally been considered to compete in the first place, like the Nintendogs. We are in the process of building rooms for the AT warriors since they have the potential to compete in the tournament one day."

Captain Falcon leaned forward, "Just who could be on that list anyways?" Before anyone could answer, a loud voice was heard. "Hey I didn't know there was a bar here! Why didn't you men….uh-oh."

Captain Falcon had stood up as soon as he recognized the voice. "Samurai Goroh. Give me one good reason why I don't beat you down and haul you in right now."

"Because as long as he is in the Smash Mansion, on it's grounds or on location for SSB events, he is off limits to being arrested, the same as being in an F-Zero Race." Master Hand hovered into Falcon's face. "Now sit down Captain, before I force you to."

Goroh smirked as Falcon sat back down. Master Hand then turned to face him. "As for you Goroh, there is no alcohol of any kind in the Smash Mansion, nor is it allowed. Now leave this meeting before I throw you out."

As Goroh sulked out Master Hand turned to face the group. "The AT warriors serve one other purpose. Not all of you here will be returning to the next tournament." There was a small uproar from the Smashers at this comment. "QUIET!" Everyone quickly settled back down as Master Hand took the pose to launch his bullets.

"Thank you. Anyways, while Crazy and I do have final decision over who does and does not compete, we can and have been vetoed in the past by the Lord of the Nintendo Realm. Pit here being a prime example, as he was rejected from being in the Melee Tournament."

Peach took this time to speak up. "Can you tell us who is on the Roster for the tournament that is here now?"

"No, even though we submitted all of you, I only got final word on everyone who was involved in the demonstration this morning. The spell that was used also has an auto ability on it. This means that as each of you are accepted into the Brawl it will activate. This could happen while you sleep, in mid-battle in the Arena…" He broke off as a ring of light appeared above Fox, "Or right now."

Fox stayed still as the ring of light descended upon him. The changes were apparent as the ring went lower and lower. His helmet shrunk and the microphone moved to the right side, with a targeting scanner extending out above it over his right eye. His plain bomber jacket became one worn by atmosphere-only fighter jocks while his flight suit became the newest model. His blaster changed into the newer model he had shipped to his room the night before while a hexagonal power cell of some sort appeared on his belt. A pair of red greaves appeared on his now red and black boots to finish the transformation.

Falco snorted, "Hmph, if it makes you look good fearless leader, I wonder how much better it will make me look."

"Yeah, yeah, I am glad to see the Reflector tech is not so clunky anymore." Fox picked up the hexagon, now revealed as his Reflector Shield Technique. "It means I don't have to put up with the risk of it breaking when someone slams my head again."

"POYO!" "PUFF!"

"It was a prototype you two, besides it was years ago and Slippy and Rob already forgave you."

"Ahem, to finish, while not all of you will be going on to the Brawl, you will still be able to live in the Mansion and battle on the new arenas as they are completed. I encourage you to do so. A note to those of you becoming Brawlers, so far the Temple, Rainbow Ride, Brinstar, Onett, Corneria and Yoshi's Island arenas are confirmed to be returning in the Brawl Tournament and have been upgraded. I recommend that you refamiliarize yourselves with these arenas as there are subtle changes. Also, some of the new weapons have been added into the inventory and will start appearing on all arenas."

At that the Hand Brothers floated to the doors to the room. "That is all there is to discuss at this time. I will give out more information once I receive it. I'm sorry if you have any more questions, but that is all I have at this time. The battle brackets for today are now up and the fights will begin after Lunch. I wish you all a good day."

At that the Hand Brothers floated out the door. Before anyone could do anything, Crazy stuck a few fingers back in. "Have a Smashing good time everyone" he cackled before racing off down the hall.

ssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbbssbb

Later that evening as he relaxed in his office, Master Hand thought over the meeting.

'_I wish I could have told them about the Subspace Emissary, but my latest visions show I can't. I don't know why Bowser, Wario and Meta Knight will side with them._'

He sighed as he looked out the window. '_The Lord of the Nintendo Realm has already cleared them since this is part of his plan for the realm, but it doesn't make it any easier. All I can do is prepare the others. Even if they aren't accepted for the Brawl, and by that to fight for the entire realm, I can still prepare them to defend the Mansion as a base._'

He turned and hovered out of his chair and prepared to go to his chambers for the night as one last thought crossed his mind.

'_Even if the worst happens and I am press-ganged against them_.'

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, here is Chapter 2. It took longer than I thought and is a lot shorter than Chapter one but it still got made. does a little Happy dance I was disappointed when the game got delayed for another month, but it gives me more time to prep for it. I do have a plan for how some of the New Brawlers will appear and how some of the older Smashers will become Brawlers. As for the Lord of the Nintendo Realm, that is up to your interpretation (Sakurai, Miyamoto, whoever you want it to be that is associated with Smash Bros.) 

Dark Side Of The World: I have been following the Updates on the Dojo since they first started appearing last May. I recently found Brawl Central and they have stuff the main site doesn't

Anyways, with the Sheik update from three days ago I can adjust my plans for how Zelda will show her upgrade accordingly. Hopefully I will not take as long making the next chapter in this story (and I can't wait until I finally have Sonic arrive, oh the mayhem he will cause, ). Reviews and comments are appreciated, while flames will end up as target practice.

This is Cyberbeta, Logging out.


End file.
